mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Die Geschichte von Everfree
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Die Geschichte von Everfree ist der vierte Film des My Little Pony Ablegers Equestria Girls. Nach den aufreibenden Freundschaftsspielen wollen die Canterlot Wondercolts Ferien in Camp Everfree machen. Doch die Magie von der sie weg wollten eilt ihnen voraus. Inhalt Ein Mitternachtsalptraum Sci-Twi hat einen Alptraum und so verschlafen das ihre Freundinnen schon nach ihr sehen kommen und beim Packen für Camp Everfree helfen. Da taucht plötzlich Midnight Sparkle auf. Was Sci-Twi für unmöglich hielt da sie und Sunset Midnight doch besiegt hatten. Aber Midnight meint das die Freundinnen sie nie voll besiegen können. Sie lässt alle verschwinden und erklärt das sie ein Teil von Sci-Twi ist, der immer im dunkelsten Schatten ihres Geistes wartet. Nun will Midnight Sci-Twi übernehmen, in diesem Moment wacht Sci-Twi aus ihrem Alptraum auf und findet sich im Bus nach Camp Everfree wieder in dem sie schon alle sitzen. Sie ist auf der Fahrt eingeschlafen Sunset findet Sci-Twis Schreck etwas bedenklich aber die spielt es herunter. Sunset möchte zwar noch was sagen aber da kommt ihr Pinkie Pie zuvor die sich schon auf den ganzen Spaß freut. Ihr Marshmellow-Kissen hat sie schon mal gestopft. Da melden sich die Direktorinnen. Sie wollen einfach sagen wie stolz sie auf die Schüler sind das es ihnen Gelungen ist genug Geld für den Ausflug zu sammeln. In ihrem alten haben die Direktorinnen die schönsten Erfahrungen in diesen Wäldern gemacht und sich sicher das es die Schüler auch werden. Camp Everfree Wenig später trifft der Bus in Camp Everfree ein. Fluttershy freut sich schon auf die Waldtier. Genau wie Spike der zu gerne Eichhörnchen jagen würde. Applejack will dem einfachen Leben frönen, mit Unterstandbauen und Essen suchen. Obwohl sie ja Zelte und Essen bekommen wie Rainbow Dash anmerkt. Rarity will sich einfach etwas erholen. Den das letzte Jahr war für ihren Geschmack zu turbulent. Dem kann Pinkie Pie nur zustimmen, Da waren Böse Sirenen die sie hypnotisieren wollte, Die unglaublich ehrgeizige Schule und zwei Dämonenfreundinnen, Sunset und Sci-Twi. (Siehe: Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks und Friendship Games) Was die zwei mit Humor nehmen. Applejack findet das die Canterlot High Magie anzieht, Weswegen es toll wird mal an einem Ort zu sein wo man sich deswegen keinen Sorgen machen muss. In diesem Moment reicht Flash Sentry Sci-Twi ihren Rucksack was zu einem recht merkwürdigen Augenblick wird. Als er Weg ist Erklärt Sunset Sci-Twi das Flash auf PrinzessineTwilight steht. Da werden die Campe zum Hof gerufen. Gloriosa und Timber Die Camper werden von Gloriosa Daisy, der Campleiterin und ihrem Bruder Timber Spruce willkommen geheißen. Bevor sie jetzt die Zelte verteilen wollen sie ein bisschen was über die Camper erfahren. Den die Camper könne hier alles tun was ihnen gefällt. Außer zum Steinbruch gehen wie Timber anmerkt, das ist Verboten. Aber sonst steht alles offen. Nun möchte Gloriosa wissen welche Aktionen den Campern am besten gefallen würden. Rainbow schlägt alle möglichen Sportarten vor, bis Sunset sie darauf hinweist auch den anderen eine Chance zu lassen sich zu äußern. Wie Bulk Biceps der gerne basteln würde, den seine Mutter braucht dringend neue Topflappen. Pinkie will Kekse verzieren, Fluttershy eine Morgenwanderung machen und Rarity eine Camp-Modenschau veranstalten. Was Gloriosa gleich einen Camp-Traditon nennt. Dazu erinnert Timber sie das es im Camp noch nie eine Modenschau gab. Doch lässt sich Gloriosa nicht beirren und macht im Programm weiter. Während sie erklärt das wen irgend wer irgend was braucht man einfach nur fragen soll. Entdeckt Timber Sci-Twi und die beiden sind sich auf Anhieb sympathisch. Da fragt Celestia nach dem Camp-Geschenk, ihrer liebste Camp Everfree Tradition. Bei dem Thema werden gewisse Spannungen zwischen Gloriosa und Timber sichtbar. Schließlich erklärt Gloriosa das jedes Jahr die Camper zusammen Arbeiten um etwas nützliches zu erschaffen. Als Geschenk an zukünftige Camper. Auf diese Ziel hin zu arbeiten soll zwischen den aktuellen Campern eine Verbindung schaffen die auch nach der Zeit im Camp bestehen wird. Was der Grund ist warum es so wichtig ist wie sie ihrem Bruder zwischendurch erklärt. Zum Beispiel wurden der Pavillon, der Totempfahl und die Sonnenuhr von Campern gemacht. Zur Uhr erzählt Celestia das sie von ihrem Jahrgang stammt. Dabei fällt Luna ein wie damals einige mit der Idee nicht ganz warm geworden sind. Weil man eine Sonnenuhr Nachts nicht benutzen kann. Gloriosa ist sich sicher das einer so tollen Truppe wie den Canterlotern schon was einfallen wird. Eine frage des Steines Nun geht es an die Verteilung der Zelte. Timber übernimmt die Mädchen während Gloriosa sich um die Jungs kümmert. Die Zelte werden ausgelost. Pinkie und Rarity gehen ins Smaragdzelt. Applejack und Rainbow ziehen Aquamarin. Fluttershy teilt sich das Amethystzelt mit DJ. Sunset und Sci-Twi kommen ins Saphirzelt. Als sich Twilight über die Steine auslässt, kommt sie in ein Gespräch mit Timber, bei dem es funkt, bis die Wirklichkeit sie wieder einholt und Timber wieder seinen Aufgaben nachgehen muss. Der Einzug Gerade als Gloriosa noch ein paar Details mitteilt taucht der Geschäftsmann Filthy Rich auf. Der einige merkwürdige Andeutungen macht. Was Gloriosa, nach dem sie ihn in seine Limo gestopft hat herunter spielt. Nun sollen sich die Camper ihre Sachen verstauen gehen. Den dann kann die beste Zeit im Camp endlich anfangen. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Zelten hofft Rarity bald mit den Entwürfen für die Modenschau anfangen zu können. Applejack kann immer noch nicht fassen das sie Gloriosa dazu über redet hat. Sie sind ja mitten im Wald und sollten einfach leben. Rarity argumentiert das man Gloriosa ja an sieht das sie viel wert auf Kleidung legt. Auch wen sie „mitten im Wald“ sind. Applejack lässt es gut sein. Wen Rarity sie nicht in eines ihrer Outfits stecken will. Da ist aber schon beschlossene Sache. Während sie sich im Zelt einrichten spricht Sunset aus was sie denkt, nämlich das Gloriosa wohl was verheimlicht. Aber Sci-Twi wirkt etwas abgelenkt. Da erlaubt sie sich einen Spaß und erwähnt Timber, aber da reagiert Sci-Twi komisch. Sunset möchte wissen was los ist da erzählt Spike das Sci-Twi Alpträume hat. Ihr liegt immer noch der Vorfall bei den letzten Freundschaftsspielen auf der Seele. Sunset versucht ihr gut zu zu reden, Es war nicht ihre Schuld da Direktorin Cinch sie gezwungen hat Magie einzusetzen um der Crystal Prep den Sieg zu sichern und Sci-Twi war eben nicht auf so viel Macht vorbereitet. (Siehe: Friendship Games) Aber das ist jetzt Vergangenheit und wen es eine Gruppe gibt die einem Verzeiht dann diese. Da platz kurz Rainbow rein um die Beide zur Campaktionen zu hohlen. Sunset braucht nur noch etwas Sonnencreme die sie nicht finden kann. Sci-Twi entdeckt die Tube die plötzlich zu schweben anfängt und ein Haufen andere Sachen tut es ihr Gleich. Das magische Mysterium Das Ereignis das so schnell abflaut wie es anfing wird mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen. Währen Sunset begeistert ist macht es Sci-Twi Angst. Sie fürchtet das ihr Dunkles ich dahinter steckt und bittet Sunset darüber zu Schweigen. Immerhin sind sie ja ins Camp gefahren um mal etwas von Magie weg zu kommen. Sunset versichert ihr nicht zu reden wen sie nicht will. Sci-Twi geht schon mal vor. Als sie alleine ist versucht Sunset die Sonnencreme Kraft ihrer Gedanken schweben zu lassen. Ohne Erfolg. Auf ihrem Weg zum See stößt Sunset mit Gloriosa zusammen und hört etwas. Doch Gloriosa hat nichts gesagt. Sie ist auch nur bei den Zelten um sicher zu gehen das sich alle auf zu Steg machen. Sollte es noch was geben um Sunsets Zeit im Camp zur besten ihres Lebens zu machen, nur bescheid sagen Gloriosa kriegt alles hin. Nach dem sie weg ist meint Sunset zu Spike das Überschwänglichkeit sie nervös macht. Zum Glück nicht bei Pinkie von der sie in diesem Moment umarmt wird. Am See Am See freuen sich schon alle auf einen schönen Tag. Da bricht Sci-Twi im maroden Steg ein kann aber noch von Timber Spruce aufgefangen werden. Zum Leidwesen von Flash. Sunset Shimmer macht ihm klar das die Twilight mit der er damals getanzt hat die meiste Zeit in Equestria ist und er versuchen sollte über sie hinweg zu kommen. Was den Steg angeht halten es die Direktorinnen es für das beste ihn zu schließen. Applejack erkennt genau darin das perfekte Camp-Geschenk, ein neuer Bootssteg. Zwar hat Timber bedenken das die Camper wegen der vielen Arbeit die anderen Angebote nicht nutzen können, was die Spannungen zu seiner Schwester befeuert. Doch kennen die Canterloter kein halten und der Plan wird abgesegnet. Dabei entgeht es Sunset nicht wie angespannt die Lage zwischen Timber und Gloriosa ist. Das Camp-Geschenk So gleich macht man sich an die Arbeiten. Während ein Teil der Camper schon Mal den alten Steg abbaut geht die Planung des neuen schnell voran. Rarity sieht auf diesem Steg schon ihre Modenschau laufen. Wenig später nimmt der neue Steg erste Formen an, Wo bei Applejack ein wenig mit ihrem selbst gemachten Hammer angibt. Unterdessen bastelt Timber an solarbetriebene Laternen für den Steg. die Sci-Twi interessieren, aber noch gar nichts gegen seine Makkaronibilder sein soll. Da verkündet Direktorin Celestia das für heute Feierabend ist. Gloriosa bestellt alle für Acht ans Lagerfeuer. Die Legende von Gaia Everfree Am Lagerfeuer erzählt Rarity eine Mode-Horror-Geschite, die aber nur Designer schreckt. Darauf gibt Timber die Geschichte von Gaia Everfree zum besten. Vor vielen Jahren entdeckten seine Großeltern dieses Waldtstück in dem sie sind. Sie fanden es Schön und das es der perfekte Ort für ein Camp ist. Doch als sie mit dem Baum begannen passierten sehr seltsame Dinge. In einer Rabenschwarzen Nacht als der Wind heulte krachte ein Baum auf ihre Hütte. Als sie hinaus rannten stieg einen Riesige Kreatur aus dem Boden, die überall einen Spur aus Diamantstaub hinter lies: Gaia Everfree. Als Timbers Großeltern fragten was sie wolle, antwortet Gaia das sie ein alter Geist ist der über diesen Wald herrsche und sie sind unbefugt eingedrungen. Die Großeltern fleht darum bleiben zu dürfen. Sie wollten diesen schönen Ort mit anderen teilen. Gaia lies sich erweichen und gestattete ihnen zu bleiben vorerst. Eines Tages wolle sie zurückkehren um sich ihren Wald zurück zu holen. Wen die Camper also eine Diamantstaubspur entdecken können sie davon ausgehen das sie von Gaia Everfree ist. In diesem Augenblick erscheint etwas hinter Timber was die Camper erschreckt. Ist aber zum Glück nur Gloriosa. Sunset würde es schon interessieren warum sie aus den Büschen kommt. Gloriosa erklärt zögerlich das sie den Waldweg genommen hat, weil der Nachts so schön ist. Aber ohne Guid sollte da kein Camper rein. Doch jetzt wird es Zeit in die Zelte zu gehen. Als sie alleine sind kommt den Human 7 der Gedanke das Gaia einen Kreatur ist die aus Equestria verbannt wurde und nun hier gelandet ist, so wie die Dazzlings. (Siehe Rainbow Rocks). Allerdings meint Applejack das Timber sich die Geschichte nur ausgedacht hat. Was sie auch hofft, den das letzt ewas man will ist das ihre Campwoche von magischen Kreaturen gestört wird. Dem kann Rarity nur zustimmen. Den damit hatten sie in letzter Zeit schon genug Ärger. Beim Herbstball, dem Musikwettbewerb und den Freundschaftsspielen. Die Erinnerung daran verpasst Sci-Twis Stimmung einen tierischen Dämpfer und sie geht. Sunset meint das sie die Freundschaftsspiele besser nicht erwähnen da Sci-Twi immer noch empfindlich darauf reagiert. Schatten der Vergangenheit In der Nacht hat Sci-Twi wieder einen Alptraum von Midnight mit dem sie sogar Sunset aufschreckt. Die ihre Zeltgenossin samt Bett in der Schwebe vorfindet. Sunset meint das sie mal darüber reden sollten doch Sci-twi stellt sich Stur. Der Unfall Aber Sunset lässt nicht locker und versucht es beim See mit gut zureden. Doch Sci-Twi denkt das sie die Magie nie kontrollieren kann. Da kracht eines der Segelboote des Camps in den neuen Steg. Für Sci sieht es so als ob es ihre Magie war. Sunset stellt aber klar das sie nicht wissen was passiert ist. Schnell eilt man den verunglückten zu Hilfe. Sandalwood, der mit Derpy im Boot war erzählt, das sie beide auf dem See waren und keinen Wind hatten. Doch dann kam eine Böe die sie gegen den Steg schleuderte. Pinkie fürchtet schon das es dieser Waldgeist war. Sci-Twi bleib dabei das sie schuld hat. Trixie versucht dem Naturgeist zu befehlen sich zu zeigen. Da entdecken die Camper einen Diamantstaubspur im Wasser. Doch hat die Reparatur des Steges Vorrang. Unterdessen zieht sich Sci-Twi von ihrem Gewissen getrieben in den Wald zurück. Die Dunkelheit in ihr An einem Teich überlegt Sci-Twi was sie nur gegen Midnight tun kann. Fest steht für sie das ihre Freunde ihr dunkles Ich nicht sehen dürfen. Das treffen im Wald Inzwischen sucht Sunset nach Sci-Twi's und bittet Spike um Hilfe der sie mit seiner guten Nase finde kann. Wenig später stößt Sci-Twi im Wald auf Timber und es Funkt wieder. Dabei erwähnt Timber das er in diesen Wäldern aufgewachsen ist. Aber er hätte lieber in der Stadt gewohnt. Zufällig werden Sunset und Spike heimlich Zeugen der Szene. Da es Sci-Twi dadurch besser geht beschließt Sunset die Magiesache etwas zu verschieben. Erdbeben Unterdessen beschäftigen sich die anderen Camper mit der Kletterwand. Wobei Rainbow, die noch keinen Partner hat, das warten kaum noch aushält. Da kommt ihr die Rückkehr von Sci-Twi gerade recht. Wen sie sie sichert kann Rainbow klettern, schnell macht sie sich auf einen Gurt zu holen. Gerade als Sunset mit Sci-Twi sprechen möchte gibt es ein Erdbeben. Wieder findet sich Diamantenstaub. In diesem Moment rutscht Rarity an der Kletterwand ab. Nur das Sicherungsseil, welches Applejack hält, verhindert einen Absturz. Jetzt möchte Rartiy wieder runter. Doch als Applejack sie ablassen will verklemmt sich das Seil. Also versucht sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck es wieder zu lösen und zieht Rarity wie nichts hoch. Vor Schreck lässt Applejack das Seil los und kann noch in letzter Sekunde verhindern das Rarity aufschlägt. Applejack versteht gar nicht was passiert ist. Ihr kam es so vor als wäre Rarity plötzlich Federleicht. Als sie ihrer Freundin aus dem Gurt helfen möchte lehnt Rarity ab und bugsiert dann versehentlich Applejack mit einem Kraftfeld in den See. Sci-Twi geht mal lieber ein Handtuch hohlen Sunset folgt ihr. Auf dem Weg gehen ihre Meinungen wieder auseinander. Während Sunset sich freut das nicht nur Sci-Twi magische Fähigkeiten hat, ist dies besorgt, immerhin hätte sich jemand verletzen können. Da taucht Gloriosa auf. Nach dem man ihr erzählt das Applejack in den See gefallen ist, macht sich diese sofort auf warme Sachen und heißen Kakao zu organisieren. In diesem Moment hören Sunset und Sci-Twi Fluttershy schreien und stürmen zu Messe. Neue Talente In der Messe wollten Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie Kekse backen. Dabei sind Pinkie die Streusel explodiert was sie mal schnell vorführt. Als Nebeneffekt ist die ganze Messe voller Teig. Fluttershy will schon mal mit dem Aufräumen anfangen aber kommt nicht an das Küchenpapier im obersten Regal. Bis ihr ein Vöglein hilft mit dem sie sich prächtig versteht, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. Da stoßen Rarity und die inzwischen getrocknete Applejack dazu, die erzählen was an der Kletterwand passiert ist. Applejack kommt es so vor als hätte sie da viel mehr Kraft gehabt. Rarity ist noch ganz begeistert von dem Kraftfeld. Da fällt auf das noch Rainbow Dash fehlt, die mit einem Affenzahn rein kommt und gegen die Wand klatscht. Doch sie weiß selber nicht was passiert ist. Rainbow erzählt das sie ja eigentlich den Gurt holen wollte, plötzlich war sie fast in der Stadt. Dazu bemerkt Rarty das wen Rainbow so schnell ist. Wieso war sie so lange fort? Rainbow erklärt das sie unterwegs nicht mehr so schnell war. Erst als sie wieder das Camp erreichte. Damit ist klar irgendwas ihm Camp verleiht ihnen magische Kräfte. Nur bei Sunset hat sich noch nichts eingestellt, die von Sci-Twi behält sie lieber für sich. Fluttershy fürchtet schon das es Gaia Everfree ist. Da taucht Gloriosa mit frischen Handtüchern für Applejack auf. Aber es wartet noch mehr Arbeit auf sie, unter anderem ist Filthy Rich wieder da. Als sie geht berührt sie Sunset die einen Schrei hört, aber aber keiner war es. Applejack schlägt vor die ganze Magie erst mal zu vergessen und wie geplant Ferien zu machen. Sunset würde die Sache zwar lieber weiter Untersuchen jedoch lässt sie sich breit schlagen und man geht die nächste Aktion an Der Flug der Laternen Gegen Abend sind alle mit basteln von Papierlaternen beschäftigt. Dabei wundert sich Spike das Sci-Twi nicht bei ihren Freundinnen ist. Sie glaubt das die quelle der Magie ihr dunkles Ich, Midnight Sparkle ist. Als es zur Laternenentzündung geht trifft Sci-Twi Timber der merkt das sie was Bedrückt aber sie will nicht reden. Schließlich ist der Moment gekommen und die Laternen steigen in den Sternenhimmel auf. Bis auf Pinkies die wegen der Marshmallow-Verzierung zu schwer zum fliegen ist, aber dafür köstlich schmeckt. Gedankenlesen In der Nacht wird Sunset von einem Geräusch geweckt und kriegt gerade noch mit wie Sci-Twi mit Spike in den Wald läuft. So schnell sie kann nimmt Sunset die Verfolgung auf und kann sie einholen. Sci- Twi wollte nach Hause. Beim Versuch sie vom Bleiben zu überzeugen berührt Sunset Sci-Twi am Arm und hat eine Vision, in der sie die Gefühlslage ihrer Freundin spürt und was dazu geführt hat. Sie versichert Sci-Twi dass es keine Midnight mehr gibt sonder nur sie. Was zur Frage führt wie Sunset wissen konnte was sie denkt. Da erkennt Sunset das sie Gedanken lesen kann und ist ganz aus dem Häuschen. Aber Sci-Twi kann sich nicht freuen. Sunset appelliert an ihr es nicht nur negativ zu sehen, da hat sie aber gut reden wie Sci-Twi findet den das letzte mal wurde sie durch Magie ein Monster und jetzt hat sie angst es könnte wieder passieren. Sunset kann sie verstehen hat sie so was auch schon durch gemacht. Sie kann ihr helfen und ihre freunde sind auch für sie da, aber nicht wen sie weg läuft. Sci-Twi gibt sich einen Ruck und bleibt, unter der Bedingung sich erst mal von ihren Freundinnen fern zu halten bis sie wissen was los ist. Die Glitzerspur Plötzlich taucht Timber mit einer Axt auf. Er hat noch Feuerholz geholt wen er das bis morgen nicht geschafft hätte wäre seine Schwester sauer auf ihn. Was die Mädchen im Wald machen erklärt Sunset damit das sie schlafwandelt und Sci-Twi wollte sie nur zurück bringen. Das übernimmt jetzt Timber, dabei kann er sie auch vor Gaia Evafree beschützen. Sunset denk allerdings das er sich die nur ausgedacht hat. Doch Timber wieder spricht das sie echt ist, wie sonnst soll man sich erklären was am Steg passiert ist oder das Erdbeben. Aber jetzt wird es zeit und Timber führt Sci-Twi an der Hand. Dabei bemerkt Sunset das ihm Glitzerstaub aus der Hosentasche rieselt. Das bringt Sunset auf den Gedanken das er hinter Gaia steckt. Zufällig hat sie mitbekommen das Timber will das Gloriosa das Camp verkauft, da käme ihm ein wütender Naturgeist der alle verscheucht gerade rächt. Allerdings beschließt sich auf Sci-Twi Rücksicht zu nehmen und erst ganz sicher zu sein bevor sie ihr sagt das der Typ den sie mag ein Idiot ist der Versucht alle aus dem Camp zu vertreiben. Reparaturen Am nächsten Tag sind ihre Freundinnen schon dabei den Steg zu reparieren, wobei sie sehr vorsichtig zu werke gehen. Sie haben Angst das ihre neuen Fähigkeiten ärger machen könnten da sie nicht wissen wie sie zu kontrollieren sind. Daher meint Sunset, die gerade dazu kommt, dass sie die Magie nicht länger ignorieren sollten und erzählt von ihrer Gedankenlesekraft. Da kann Pinkie nicht wieder stehen und lässt Sunset mal bei ihr rein schauen, was so einiges erklärt. Umarmt den Zauber Sunset erklärt das diese Magie jetzt ein Teilen von ihnen ist und kann sie überzeugen sie zu akzeptieren. Mit diesen Talenten haben sie den Steg ratz fatz wieder aufgebaut. Rarity will gleich mal eine Probelauf für ihre Camp-Modenschau machen, Sunset geht Sci-Twi suchen. Wen sie sieht was möglich ist kann sie sich auch über ihre Magie freuen. Sunset und Flash Auf ihrer Suche bekommt Sunset einen Streit zwischen Gloriosa und Timber im Bootshaus. Sie wünschte er hätte den Campern nie diese Geister-Geschichte erzählt. Er meint das ihr alles über den Kopf wächst und sie loslassen muss. Als sie das hört sieht Sunset ihren Verdacht bestätigt. Da stößt Sunset mit Flash zusammen, dabei dankt er ihr für den Rat und merkt das irgend etwas Sunset bedrückt. Sie erzählt ihm das eine ihrer Freundinnen (Sci-Twi) jemanden mag (Timber Spruce) von den Sunset denkt das er nicht derjenige ist für den er sich ausgibt. Sunset will ihr einerseits nicht sagen was sie denkt aber andererseits auch ihre Freundin beschützen. Den wen das passiert was sie befürchtet wäre es doch besser die Freundin wüsste es. Flash kapiert zwar nicht ganz was los ist doch findet er die Freundin hat wirklich Glück jemanden wie Sunset zu haben. Den seit damals hat sie sich wirklich zum besseren verändert. Flash schlägt vor ob sie nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen sollten, als Freunde. Doch in diesem Moment sieht Sunset Timber in den Wald Schleichen und lässt Flash mit einem halbherzigen „kling gut“ stehen. Aber Derpy ist schon zur Stelle den Geknickten gut zu zusprechen. Die Kristallhöhle Sunset folgt Timber zum nahen Steinbruch, den die Camper nicht betreten sollen, unterwegs gibt es erneut Erdstöße und sie findet eine Höhle aus der es mysteriös leuchtet. Schnell schickt sie Sci-Twi eine SMS zu ihr zu kommen. Als sie die Nachricht bekommt macht sich Sci-Twi sofort auf den Weg, Spike geht mit. Unterwegs sieht sie auch das Leuchten. Unterwegs sieht sie ein Mysteriöses Leuchten. An Ort und Stelle zeigt ihr Sunset das das Leuchten aus einer Höhle kommt. Sie vermutet das da Gaia Everfree hinter steckt oder jemand der will das sie das denken. In der Höhle entdecken sie neben lauter Kristallen, Equestriamagie, Sunset kann es deutlich spüren. Was Spike verwirrt, denkt er doch das Timber Spruce nur so tut als gäbe es den Geist. Als Sci-Twi sich wundert was Timber den jetzt mit der Sache zu tun hat tritt Gloriosa aus dem Schatten die klar stellt das Timber nichts damit zu tun hat, sie aber auch niemanden vergraulen will. Gloriosas Geheimnis Als Gloriosa einfach geht packt Sunset sie am Arm und erfährt die ganze Wahrheit. Das Camp ist bei Filthy Rich hoch verschuldet, der es übernehmen will um eine Luxusspa daraus zu machen. Gloriosa setzte er eine Frist bis Monatsende um das Geld auf zu treiben und davon sind sie jetzt in der letzten Woche. Verzweifelt über ihre aussichtslose Lage ging Glorioas in den Wald. Wo sie etwas hörte das sie in die Höhle führte. Dort entdeckte sie sieben bunte Kristalle. Als sie die Steine berührte bekam Gloriosa einen Schlag, Fünf der Steine kamen mit ihr und verliehen ihr die Kraft Pflanzen zu kontrollieren. Timber waren die Steine unheimlich nichts desto trotz hat sich Glorios in den Kopf gesetzt mit dieser Kraft die letzte Woche von Camp Everfree zur besten zu machen. Sie hat das Boot versehentlich in den Steg geschubst, unabsichtlich das Erdbeben verursacht und bei dem Streit mit Timber ging es darum das er mit der Geschichte von Gaia Everfree seine Schwester decken wollte und sie die Steine loswerden sollte. Die Kraft der Kristalle Da sie wissen was Magie anrichten kann, versuchen Sunset und Sci-Twi an Gloriosa zu appellieren die Kristalle aufzugeben. Doch die ist wild entschlossen ihr Camp zu retten und greift sich auch die letzten zwei Steine. Mit der Kraft aller Sieben lässt sie Sunset sowie Sci-Twi von Ranken fesseln und verwandelt sich selbst zu Gaia Everfree. Die die beiden in der Höhle einschließt. Ehe sie sich auf den Weg ins Camp macht. Der Angriff Zur selben Zeit laufen die Vorbereitungen für Raritys Camp-Modenschau. Dabei fällt zwar auf das Sunset und Sci-Twi fehlen aber da macht man sich noch keinen Kopf drüber. Da Taucht Gloriosa auf die alle für Gaia Everfree halten, nur Timber erkennt seine Schwester auf Anhieb und kann nicht fassen was sie nun ist. Gloriosa verkündet das Filthy Rich dies zur letzten Seson des Camps zu machen aber darum will sie sich kümmern. Mit diesen Worten lässt Gloriosa einen riesige Rankenmauer um das Camp wachsen, die neben bei den neuen Steg zerstört. Stark für Everfree Gloriosa plant das Camp mit den Ranken zu schützen und lässt alles von ihnen Überwuchern. Kampf den Ranken Die Mädchen beschließen Gloriosa aufzuhalten. Mit ihren neuen Kräften könne sie auch Paroli bieten und nehmen dabei wieder Ponyform an. Doch erweist sich Gloriosa als Stärker. Zur Rettung Inzwischen gelingt es Spike in der Höhle die Ranken durchzubeißen. Jetzt muss nur noch der Felsen der den Eingang blockiert weg. Jedoch ist ihr einziges Werkzeug dafür Magie. Sci-Twi ist sich nicht sicher ob sie so was schweres bewegen kann. Aber da das die einzige Chance ist gibt sie alles und kann den Brocken weit genug schieben. Zur selben Zeit versucht man im Camp mit Gloriosa noch mal zu reden. Doch als Rarity das Wort „Spa“ erwähnt dreht sie völlig durch und beschleunigt das Rankenwachsen. Unterdessen haben Sunset und Sci-Twi die Rankenmauer erreicht. Der einzige Weg rein ist Sci-Twis Magie, Aber sie hat Angst das Midnight erscheint. Erst als Sunset sie daran erinnert das ihre Freunde da drin sind macht sie sich ran und stemmt einen Durchgang auf. Von Magie beherrscht Aber jetzt setzt Gloriosa zum Endschlag an und will alles mit Ranken überwuchern, Rarity kann gerade noch ein Kraftfeld errichten, aber es wird nicht lange halten. Alles liegt jetzt bei Sci-Twi. Doch sie hat Angst das die Magie sie beherrscht und zu Midnight macht. Aber das wollen die anderen nicht zulassen und so fast Sci-Twi den Mut es zu versuchen. Twilight Sparkle Doch wie befürchtet ergreift Midnight Sparkle besitzt von Sci-Twi. Aber ihren Freundinnen gelingt es zu ihr durch zukommen und bei zu stehen. So das Twilight Sparkle genug Kraft aufbringt sich durchzusetzen und die Magie der Freundschaft in sich zu finden. So gelingt es ihr Gloriosa die Kristalle zu entreißen mit deren Macht die Human 7 alles wieder normal machen können. Was wird aus dem Camp? Jetzt wo die Lage gerettet ist fällt den Human 7 auf das sich die Kristalle in Anhänger verwandelt haben. Sunset ist sich zwar nicht sicher was das bedeuten soll doch meint sie das sie alle mit den Steinen verbunden sind. Während der Aufräumarbeiten erklärt sich Gloriosa den Direktorinnen das ihr alles so wahnsinnig leid tut. Sie wollte einfach nur diese Woche zur besten in Camp Everfree machen und meint schon niedergeschlagen das es wohl besser sein das Camp Filthy Rich, zu überlassen. Doch dem muss Celestia wieder sprechen. Dieses Camp bedeutet so vielen Menschen so viel, Sie und ihre Schwester inbegriffen. Die Human 7 wollen nicht zu lassen dass Filthy das Camp bekommt. Schnell sammeln sich viele gute Ideen für einen Kristallhöhlenball. Gloriosa findet das gut aber wie soll man das alles bis Morgen organisieren. Aber das werden die Human 7 schon hin kriegen. Der Kristallball Kurz um stellen die Camper den Ball auf die Beine wobei die neuen Fähigkeiten der sieben eine große Hilfe sind. Der Ball wird ein voller Erfolg und dank der Spenden ist Camp Everfree vor Filthy Rich gerettet. Gloriosa ist den Mädchen zu tiefst dankbar und bedauert nicht vom ersten Tag an um Hilfe gebeten zu haben. Ein kleiner Moment Wenig später richtet Sci-Twi mit ihrer Magie gerade einen Lichterkette als Timber zu ihr kommt. Sie genießen den Augenblick zusammen bei dem es wieder mächtig funkt. Da platz Gloriosa rein. Sie will Timber ein paar Sponsoren vorstellen die gute Freunde ihrer Eltern waren. Zufällig haben Sci-Twis Freundinnen die ganze Szene gesehen. Allerdings begeistert sich Rainbow mehr für ihre neuen Superkräfte. Was das angeht äußert Sunset das sie die Kristalle für die Quelle ihrer Superkräfte hält und meint sie seien dazu bestimmt sie zu haben. Nur eine Frage ist noch offen. Wo in aller Welt kam die Magie in der Höhle her? Was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen ist dass das Portal von den Freundschaftsspielen ein Leck davongetragen hat, aus dem jetzt Magie sickert. Der neue Bootssteg Am nächsten Tag bewundern die Mädchen den Steg den sie nun zum dritten oder fünften mal gebaut haben. Vor Freude wirft Pinkie Konfetti und Marshmellows, die auf dem Steg landen und ihn durch ihre Magie in die Luft jagen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 46:28: Sci-Twis Klingelton ist ein Auszug aus Bach's Toccata und fugue in D minor, BWV 565. Fehler *Z. 33:34: Im Film ist von schwimmenden Papierlaternen die rede dabei werden diese fliegen gelassen. Veröffentlichung *Die deutschsprachige Version erschien am 19. November 2016 auf Disney Channel. Trivia * Der Titel Song The Legende of Everfree wurde 2017 für einen Daytime Emmy in der Kategorie Original Song nominiert. Navboxen en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Kategorie:Filme